If you love her
by snitch
Summary: I won't be back for awhile so, I decided to put up this fic.It's nice and fluffy with lots of romance. Oh and it's an H/H. NO!! JUST KIDDING!! this one's definitely R/H. Ha,scared you there for a minute didn't I? I'm evil ;)


~*Author's Note*~  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'VE READ MY FICS!!!!!   
I just wanted to let you guys know,cause I realized I haven't said that in a long time...  
I'm sorry...I know I should be working on my Emily series, but I need lots of time to write my stories, and thats just what I don't have right now, so I thought I'd make up for the delay by writing a nice short one-shot fic. Yes, this really isn't my best since I'm actually typing this in a rush (got school tomorrow), but I still hope you guys like it... :) and BTW, this fic is an after Hogwarts one!   
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Ron looked at the gold ring in his hand and knelt down on one knee. His expression was serious and yet somewhat nervous, but he managed to clear his throat before he before he began...  
  
"Hermione Granger, I have loved you even before I met you. You were always there for me, helping me out and listening, you basically knew me like the back of your hand.Even when things were going badly and I just couldn't get anything right, you always seemed to cheer me up and get me back on track. And I love you dearly for that...and well, I'd just like to ask..If you'd- I mean if you would, I mean, would you be my wife?..."  
  
Ron got up from his sore knee, and turned around to face Fred, George and Harry.  
  
"How was that?" asked Ron massaging his knee while he pocketed the ring with his other hand.  
  
"Touching..." said George wiping his eye on Harry's sleeve, while Harry was trying to push him away.  
  
"Sweet.." added Fred dabbing his eye with a handful of tissue.  
  
"It was just so, very..Oh I don't know- what do you call it Harry?" asked George patting Fred   
(who was now pretending to bawl..) on the back,while grinning.  
  
"Sappy." answered Harry shortly.  
  
At this the twins stopped their act and burst out laughing, and Ron ran his hand through his hair and said irritably,  
  
"I just knew, I shouldn't have asked you three for help! I should have asked Bill or Percy!?"  
  
"Hey..calm down Ron...Bill's in France right now so you can't ask him and you definitely don't want to ask Percy about these kind of things..." said Fred putting away his box of tissue.  
  
"Yeah, do you remember how he proposed to Penelope?," chimed George,  
  
"What did he do?" asked Harry curiously, as Ron sat down in a huff beside him.  
  
"He serenaded her! You know, the thing muggle people like to do...starry night,under the balcony...roses.." George trailed off recalling the moment.  
  
"Wait, how do you two know?" asked Ron surprised.  
  
"Easy, we were the one's who sang back up for Percy..." said Fred snickering.  
  
Ron let out an exasperated groan.  
Here he was screwing up his mind trying to figure out how to ask Hermione to marry him, and all his brother and best friend could do was laugh and make jokes.  
  
"Will you two be serious for a moment! Hermione'll be here in an hour or so, and I haven't a a clue as to what to say to her!" snapped Ron.  
  
"Well, maybe you should just go with your instincts...you know, get straight to the point..." said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
Ron stared at Harry as though his head had just fallen off.  
  
"Harry, you just told me to make a complete fool out of myself in front of her!"  
  
"Well, it's better than some long never ending declaration of undying love~! It's just too corny." replied Harry calmly.  
  
"Corny? And just what do you call the time you made roses sprout out of no where in the Quidditch field at Hogwarts, and made them spell GINNY I LOVE YOU! eh?" retorted Ron.  
  
Fred and George looked surprised,  
  
"You did that?" they asked in unison.  
  
Harry now seemed to be very interested in wiping the smudges off his glasses, while Ron smirked.  
  
"Er- yeah I did, and I happen to call that romantic." answered Harry truthfully,after putting on his squeaky clean glasses back on.  
  
"Oh I give up.You guys aren't any help...I'm going up to my room." announced Ron peevishly.  
  
"No,wait!" said George quickly,  
  
Ron turned and gave George a quizzical look, "What do you mean 'Wait' ? "   
  
"She's here!" said George and pointed to the fireplace in the kitchen.  
The cackling fire had risen and was now a deep green color.  
  
"What!?" said Ron shocked, "She can't be! It's too early!"  
  
"Actually she's on time..." quipped Harry as he shoved Ron his wand and pushed him all the way to the kitchen. Fred and George were already there, hurriedly muttering banishing charms to wisk away the used tea cups on the table into the sink, while neatly pushing in all the chairs in to the table...  
  
"But I don't know what to say!" said Ron, checking his watch to see if Hermione really was on time, while desperately waving his wand around, causing it to emit hot red sparks.  
  
"Look, if you love her you'll know what to say." was the only thing Harry said as he and the twins rushed out leaving Ron feeling like he was about to face one of Hagrid's full grown blast-ended skrewts.  
But then, Ron mentally slapped himself and reminded himself that this WASN'T a skrewt he was meeting, this was some one he thought was the most beautiful person in the world, and the woman he loved more than life itself....someone he was going to ask to be his wife...  
  
Ron stood there stiffly, as he watched the emerald flames draw back, as a pretty woman with long wavy brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes stepped out.  
Ron immediately felt his heart skip a beat and he tightened his grip on the black box, which held the engagement ring, in his pocket.  
  
"Hello,Ron" smiled Hermione, as she stepped towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Er-Hi.." squeaked Ron. He cleared his throat and repeated the greeting.  
  
"I thought you wanted to tell me something important..is there something wrong?" asked Hermione worriedly.  
  
"Wrong? No,no.There's nothing wrong.." said Ron assuringly.Though 'wrong' wouldn't be enough to describe what I'd do to myself if I blew this...thought Ron.  
  
"Oh..I see.Then what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ron steeled himself for what he was about to say.Though try as he might all the speeches he had written down, the advice he was given, the things he had told himself seemed to have dissolved into a hazy cloud of jumbled words,that made no sense at all.  
Hermione stared into his eyes, as panic began to fill his head.  
Finally after what Ron thought was an eternity, he blurted out the first few lines that appeared to make sense to him.   
  
" Hermione Granger, I have met you even before I loved you -I mean, loved you before I met you.And you've always been there like the back of my hand...Er- I meant, knew me like the back of my hand..and even when things were going baldy-no,badly-"  
  
Hermione looked utterly confused,while Ron heard groans of exasperation come from the other room.  
  
"- you always put the track on my back..," continued Ron relentlessly,  
  
"Ron? What are you saying?" interuppted Hermione slowly.  
  
Ron stopped abruptly and looked at her. Right into her eyes and slowly saw everything that he wanted, everything that he loved...right there,and he suddenly knew what to do.  
Ron smiled at Hermione and said,  
  
"Oh sod it" then pulled Hermione into a long passionate kiss.  
  
Ron pulled away, and saw Hermione smiling at him, though slightly surprised.  
  
"Don't tell me you asked me to come here just to kiss me.." said Hermione, grinning.  
  
"Actually," said Ron pulling out the small black box from his pocket,   
"I was going to ask, if you'd marry me. But that could do too."   
  
Ron opened the box, grinning like an idiot, and took out the ring for Hermione.  
Hermione looked as though words failed to express what she was feeling,  
  
"Well? Will you? Be my wife, I mean..." asked Ron tentatively.  
  
Hermione beamed up at him and threw her arms around his neck, crying and laughing at the same time,  
  
"I guess that's a yes then." said Ron grinning madly, as he swung her around, their laughter echoing throughout the Burrow.  
  
  
"Did you get it?" came a whisper from a corner, "Yeah, I did. When can we have this developed?" said another voice.  
  
"Ugh,Harry, your elbow's in my neck.." said a smothered voice.  
  
"Oops sorry, Fred."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
Disclaimer: Hp characters aren't mine...  
  
A/N: This will be my last fic, at least 'til my exams are over,which will be two weeks from now   
(does this sentence even make sense??) . I don't even know if I'll be coming back to review or read things...*sighs very very dejectedly*.But don't worry, I'll be back after the 24th...I can't leave you guys hanging that long can I ? *grins*  
Oh and by the way, before I forget. Does anybody live in San Francisco? I'll be moving there next year..gonna go to this school there too, Sacred Heart something something..Well, If you guys see some black haired girl walking around the streets looking completely lost, that's probably me so watch out!..hehe :)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
